Beelzamon die? I REALLY dont hope so!
by Kimonin
Summary: It's sad, but I saw it on T.v.!WHY!?! of coarse, this is my imagenation were talking about!
1. Chapter 1:Beelamon die? AK!

BEELZAMON NO GO! NO NO NO!!!!!!  
  
(bee-el-zah-mon) ( for those who don't know how to prononce it!  
  
I just saw an upsetting episode of digimon! Im near tears! Beelzamon's trying to save Jeri, he gets through, but what happens? JERI DOESN'T TAKE HIS HAND!!!! HER CHANCE OF ESCAPE, AND SHE DOESN'T GIVE BEELZAMON ANOTHER CHANCE!!!!! WHATS UP WITH THAT!!!!!!  
  
Now, I have created a fan-fiction thing. Its soap opera almost, but this is the first, well, you'll have to read the story to find out! :'( {pore Beelzamon!)  
  
CHAPTER 1:Beelzamon and Fushiamon?  
  
"BEELZAMON!" Christina shouted, tears streaming down her cheaks, as Beelzamon came falling down, his data leaving and returning his form. Then a feeling that Christina hadn't felt in years… Hate.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I DON'T CARE!, *slap!*. A young Christina, about 7 years old, starred at her father in tears.  
  
Her mother was on the flore crying.  
  
Christina felt Hate surge through her, she kicked her old father and ran and called the police, she didn't know that slapping wasn't a crime.  
  
The coart: DIVORCE!  
  
The word cracked in her head, pore Ia and Mako, stuck with that cruel father.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK ENDS~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hate surged in Christina's veins, not twords Jeri, She cared for Jeri, But she didn't care for the dereaper. A light rippled out from Christina's feet and Impmon_G's too. They both were fealing hate, Impmon_G loved Impmon (cuz there brother and sister, nothing mushy here), and didn't want him to disapear again.  
  
*****FalshBack of Impmon_G*****  
  
WEEE!, impmon_G was rolling in the once beautifal fields of primary village. She looked up, HEY IMPMON! COME AND PLAY WITH ME!, impmon didn't answer. Then a black swirl of cloud swirled around Impmon, IMPMON! IMPMON?, impmon_G repeated, she went running twords Impmon,  
  
BADDABOOM!, impmon shot his fire ball at her,  
  
Impmon?, Impmon_g was near tears, impmon had never shot at her, then a dark voice, not coming from impmon, but from in her head,  
  
He's mine, the only way you'll get him back is to join me, a dark shade of pure evil washed into her mind, she glared, Hate,  
  
No! No! Impmon, this is wrong! What is wrong!?, Impmon smiled darkly, evily. Another burst of fire.  
  
Pure hate was in her now, that blackness was what the hate she had for.  
  
Impmon disapeared.  
  
*****FLASHBACK ENDS!*****  
  
The light glimmered, the punced onto the Dereapers red, purple and green gooie serfice, you'de acpect them to be daleted but…  
  
They began to run, the light under neath them was protecting them, everywhere the light was, the dereaper was distroide, not returning.  
  
"DEDIGIVOLVE IMPMON!" Christina shouted, Thankfully beelzamon did.  
  
Christina caught him, cuts and brooses were aloverhim, depper cuts were in his back, where the slicing blades of the dereaper sliced into him.  
  
Christina glared down at the red/purple goop that was the dereaper.  
  
Jostmon (jow-st-mon) came down and got impmon. Christina and Impmon_G looked at eacother,  
  
"Lets do it!"  
  
dah di dah di dah!!  
  
BIOMERGE  
  
DIGIVALUTION  
  
ACTIVATED  
  
Golden bands of light surounded a beautifal figure with golden hair.  
  
The goldbands wrapped around her legs, airs and body, exploding into gold, silver and bronze armour, a fairy wing sprouted at the ears, and a golden visor covered the the steel violet eye's.  
  
Silver Wings sporouted from the back, and a silver staff (find picture on my fanart website, not up though), with a crystel star connected to the top.  
  
They they cryed out their arrival.  
  
FUSHIAMON! (few-she-ah-mon)  
  
"Fushiamon, stage:mega!, strongest attack: Crystel Shards, Shatter" ,Explained Kenta, checking his new Digivice.  
  
The hate dissapeared now, the hate to destroy the dereaper was a reality now, and that reality was Fushiamon.  
  
Fushiamon flew up to the aquamarine sphere that contande Jeri,  
  
"Jeri, Beelzamon tried to help you, but you didn't accept his help." Impmon_G and Christina were talking, but then Christina talked on her own,"If Beelzamon was destroyed, you'de relive Liomon's death times 2."  
  
Jeri gasped,"but, why"  
  
"Impmon and Impmon_G are linked, bonded, born from the same egg, if I hadn't caught impmon, impmon_G would have been destroyed too."  
  
Jeri's Eyes widened,"what to you mean!?"her voice was shrill.  
  
"You didn't take his hand, im not blaming you Jeri, Its all the dereapers falt, if it hadn't sent out those blades, this wouldn't of happened, but Jeri,"Now impmon_G was talking too,"you must brake away, Beelzamon just wanted a second chance, you didn'y give him a second, but you MUST give hime a third, or your happiness is gone for ever." They began to chant a ruin in digital language, then translated it into english,"In the time of hope and light, courage and friendship, sencerity and love, reliability and knowledge, and especially kindness, a darkness will take over the the digital world, children from another world, will befriend Digimon, and learn a new digivalution. One destroide, one's heart broken, the darkness took over the other world.  
  
The liberation of the darkness is held upon one, and we belive we know that some is supost to be, Impmon."  
  
Jeri starred, Jostmon asked,"impmon? Why impmon?"  
  
"The liberater, taken by darkeness will liberate. Jeri, break the barrier between you and Beelzamon, forgive him!" Impmon_G's voice was cracking.  
  
Jeri looked down and closed her eyes, "I'll do my best" and with that, the barrier broke,  
  
"AHHHHH!" Calumon screamed,"I WANT MY MOMY!"  
  
Jeri screamed too. Then, Calumon's red star (that's what I call the triangle on his head) glowed with digivalution.  
  
Impmon looked up, he was surging with energy again,  
  
Digivalution Activated.  
  
Dah di dah di dah…  
  
Impmon digivolve to Beelzamon, dah dah dah! Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Beelzamons wings wistled as he went flying twords Jeri,  
  
~~~a few white blurry scenes~~~  
  
blah b;ah blah blah blah blah blah!  
  
~~~blurry scenes end~~~  
  
Next thing that happens, Beelzamon caught Jeri and Calumon!  
  
Jee, wouldn't you know.  
  
"Now it's time for a little Bug extermanation!" Fushiamon exclaimed,"CRYSTEL SHARDS, SHATTER!" and with that, the Crystel star on the the staff exploded into millions on sards of Diamonds and shot themselves at the dereaper, they dug into the dereaper, sinking in, from where the shards dug themselves in, light glimmered and spread like wild fire.  
  
The Purple, red and green of the dereaper disapeared and then shattered into data.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Sakuyamon exclaimed, whom contained Rika and Renamon.  
  
"Lets get'em Sakuyamon!" said megaTerriarmon(I can't remember his name). 


	2. Chapter 2: The Merical

Chapter 2 the Merical  
  
Now that beelzamon got his "third chance" from Jeri, and Christina and Impmon_G Biomerged, A strange girl appears.  
  
Of coarse, the dereaper grew back. But the taimers destroyed the birdy things.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you TELL me you were merged with the digimon."Yumaki was angrey that this had happened,"you could be destroyed!"  
  
"Chill Yumaki,"Christina was leaning agenst the wall, hands behind her head, Impmon_G was doing the same thing,"If we don't merge with the digimon then might as well just put a gun to you head!"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Takato's mother's voice was shaky.  
  
"Well, If we don't merge, we would have been flattened by now anyway!" Impmon_G had a glint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I still can't believe that this is happening!" Henry's mother bunched her hands into fists, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Susie was dancing around with lopmon, holding Lopmon by the ears,"Maybe we'll biomerge too some day, Lopmon!!!" Susie let go of Lopmon's ears, and landed next to Impmon, who was eating small loaf of bread,  
  
"That must hurt," Impmon said,  
  
"You don't' now the half of it!" Lopmon replied, Impmon glared,  
  
"Ive been through WAY more than that!"  
  
"oops, sorry, I forgot," Lopmon put her paw over her mouth, Impmon rolled his eyes and walked away, still munching on the Loaf of bread.  
  
"It's still dangerous, you have gone passed what normal digimon have been able to do," Yumaki said, Christina and Ipmon_G looked at eachother, an eyebrow raised.  
  
There was then a eathquacking shake in the building they were in.  
  
"What the heck!" Takato yelled,"what was that?" Christina ran to the brocken window that Lopmon had broken earlier to help the others.  
  
"Uhhhh…. I hate to brake iot to you guys like this but….."Christina turned around, fear on her face,"but we're trapped by the Dereaper!" Rika ran to the window, and looked down, Takato, Henrey, Ryo, Kazo, Kenta and Jeri looked down through the windows too, And sure anough, the dereaper had gotten ahold of thelarge building they were in.  
  
"EEEK!" Jeri cryed, Christina looked at her,  
  
"PLEASE don't scream in my ear."  
  
"Sorry" Jeri blushed.  
  
"Come on, enough chit chat! We got to stop this thing before it destroys this building!"Rika yelled.  
  
"How 'bout we get the michenerie unplugged, then transport every one to another close building first, Rika." Ryo told Rika.  
  
"OR!"Christina budded in,"we can get someone to stay here, and help with the michenerie and getting everyone to another building!"  
  
"I vote Christina, I'll stay and help,"Henry agreed.  
  
"Me too,"Jeri added.  
  
"Ok, hey Kazo, Kenta, do you think you can quickly help unplug the computers, I'll stay too, Henry, you're going with rika, takato and Ryo, they need you out there." Christina gave the directions.  
  
"How do we get out thou?" Takato Asked  
  
"Easy, Jump out of the window and prey to the heavens that you'll Biomerge intime to go flying!"Christina said it as though it were obvious.  
  
"Jump out of the window!!!!"Henrys mother cracked,"NO! I wont let it be! You might get hurt…"She was cut off by Rika's mother,  
  
"Com down, they've been through worse than jumping out of window. I believe in them,"She looked up at Rika,"I should know!" Rika smiled.  
  
"Anyway….."Takato started,"Lets get that dereaper!"  
  
Then they go flying off the window,  
  
  
  
BIOMERGE, DIGIVALUTION.  
  
Takato+Guilmon=Jostmon (JOW-ST-MON)  
  
Rika+Renamon=Sakuyamon  
  
Henry+Terriermon=MegaGargomon  
  
Ryo+Cyberdramon=curicmon (I couldn't remember the name)  
  
Then went flying off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What about me!?" Impmon asked, iratated, Impmon_G went up behind him and lightly moved one of her fingers down one of the dark red scars from the rectangular blades, Impmon shreiked.  
  
"Point made." Impmon_G said dully,"Now start unpluggin so we can get out of here!"  
  
  
  
"SPIRIT LIGHT!" (I can't remember the attacks of the biomerged, so im going from memory of make it up), Sakuyamon yelled, the burst of rainbow colored spirits hit the dereaper, where it had lached hold of the building that every one was in, The dereaper disapeared, but then reapeared again!  
  
"Josting sword!" Jostingmon roared, he Sliced his sword at the purple guk.  
  
"Missile Meroder"MegaGargomon called as a huge blast of hundreds of of missiles blasted.  
  
Strange purple Birds with disckus wings and heads were attacking, but every time one was destroyed, 2 more took its place!  
  
"How do we beet all these bird things!?" Sakuyamon yelled to Curicmon,  
  
"I think we need help!"  
  
""You want help? You got it!" Fushiamon came flying right behind Curicmon,"CRYSTELS SHARDS, SHATTER!" The crystel shards dug into the dereaper, deleting the purple,red, and green,"DIRECT LIGHT!" a burst of white light shot from the hand extended from Fushiamon, the golden armour aluminated in the burst, The dereaper kept getting saller, but then the purple, disk birds came shooting at Fushiamon, She smiled,"ooooo, a challenge," and with the, Fushia mon yelled,"I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS BACH! YOU TRY AND DESTROY THE THAT THING!" she pointed to a mound of bluish purple, guk, which was forming into a huge ball, and started to shoot in every which way!  
  
Jostmon, sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Curicmon went afetr it, leaving Fushiamon to her fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just get on Jeri!"  
  
"Im not leaving with out Impmon, Kazo!" Jeri Yelled  
  
"Well there's NO WAY im letting him on Michindramon!"Kazo argued  
  
"How 'bout I just stay here and fight the dereaper?"Impmon suggested  
  
"Impmon, your to hurt to fight!" Jeri said.  
  
Machindramon then suprized kazo which made him curse under his breath,"Oh who cares, Kazo! Just let impmon on! Whats the differences between a Jeri and impmon!!!  
  
"Jeri actually has a heart" Kazo whispered to him self. Impmon lifted an eye then glared,  
  
"Im not 50 pounds!"  
  
"thank you Machindramon!"Jeri walked up to machindramon and hugged him,"Come on impmon!"  
  
Impmon got one,  
  
"I'll come back Kazo, don't worry!" Machindramon said, his buzzy english acsent was strong.  
  
"just get them over there would you!"Kazo was angrey cuz Machindramon actually didn't go along with him.  
  
Then Kazo triped, a large shake to the building nocked him down, He covered his head from the rocks falling from the ceiling, then a harder hit, and a hole of the ceiling gave way, in pieces, landing ontop of Kazo,"AHHHHHHH!".  
  
The rest of the ceiling caved in.  
  
"KAZO!"Machindramon watched in horror as the building caved in.  
  
Impmon starred, stunned, and couldn't bring himself to speak accept a little speak.  
  
"Direct light!" Fushiamon blasted the building, trying hard to keep it from falling in completely, but something seemed to be sucking in the energy light, a Golden glow cam from the top of the building, then a gold red blurr blasted the top, a figure landed ontop of the building where the others were being kept, shadowed by the light of the setting sun. Another figure jumped from the larger figure.  
  
Machindramon Flew up to the roof instead of the large open window for landing.  
  
As they got closer, Jeri remembered the larger shadowed, vagly, but she knew.  
  
Tears sweltd up as she remembered the figure, the fur around the neck, the muscular arms and legs, the tail!  
  
"L-L-Liomon?"Jeri's voice cracked  
  
"LIOMON!?"Impmon almost fell off Machindramon, The Digimon he had destoryed in the digital world, alive?  
  
They landed, Jeri bounced of Machindramon, and ran into Liomon, Crying and hugging him. Impmon coshasly walked twords Liomon, Jeri looked at Impmon, Impmon jumpe, afraid Jeri might trying to get Revenge, but instead said,  
  
"Liomon, This is Impmon, He saved my life."  
  
"hehe, hi, big guy."Impmon gulped, Liomon replied,  
  
"Were you the one trying to harm the children?"  
  
Impmon backed away,"yeah but im different now…"  
  
"Ive been whatching you, you saved Jeri, I thank you."Liomon smiled, Impmon smiled weakly, still alittle scared.  
  
Fushiamon glowed, then split back into Christina and Impmon_G.  
  
Everyone else split back into there original selves.  
  
The blue bloch was distroid, and Fushiamon elimanated the purple disk birds.  
  
Jeri came out to meet them on the roof, "Guys, Cause what!"  
  
"Ohno, Please let there not be another monster!"Terriermon said, exsausted.  
  
"Nope! Every one, Liomon's back," and with that she pointed to Liomon, who had come out of the small door, with Impmon on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
[AUTHOR BLAHBLAHBLAH: Well. That was a cute picture I drew in my head! Impmon standing on Liomons shoulder, what a strange way to end a story! PLEASE R&R ME! Thankyou.  
  
Kimonin!] 


	3. Chapter 3: A new friend and ******!!!

Chapter 3 A new Friend, and ******!!! (not a swear)  
  
(IA AND MAKO HAS NOOO ADSISTENCE IN THIS STORY!)  
  
Its all going well, Liomons back, by the power of Fushiamon Direct Light attack, The dereaper is getting smaller, and the Digital world isn't as bad as they saw it on the computer! A strange figure has come, and she claims to have been drawn here by an attachment she had to something! Read to find out!  
  
  
  
A girl with a purple pony tail, with black streaks, walks down the side walk in the middle of the night,  
  
Why am I here?,she asked herself, Somethings drawing me here, something,The Girl stopped and looked at the Purple, Red oozie thing a few meters away, She walked up to it, then she secsed she was being whatched, she looked up to the building to her right, a Digimon was starring at her from a high window, The girl gasped, and backed away.  
  
"a-a-are you a digimon?"The girl asked,  
  
"Well I wouldn't LOOK like this is I wasn't a digimon would I?"The voice seemed familiar voice.  
  
"Which one are you?" The girl asked.  
  
"Shpouldn't you ask WHO are you, it's morer polite!" The digimon moved out of the darker shadow he was in, and stepped into the starlight,"The names Impmon, and WHAT are you doing here, Its dangerous!"  
  
"Never herd of an Impmon worrying about someone elses saftey!"The girl said, sarcastically,"MY name is Ina (EYE-NAH), and I have no Idea WHY im here."  
  
Impmon sighed, "well Where do you live atleast, I'll take you home.", Impmon jumped from the window ledge he was perched on.  
  
"I don't have a home,"Ina said soberly,"I ran away from home when I was very little."  
  
Impmon starred, "YOU ran away, why!? You had a loving family. Me? I had no family!"  
  
Ina looked down at her golden yellow shoes,"I felt shunned by my oldest brother, and my younger siblings. I got mad, I wanted revenge, So I ran away, The only way I stayed alive was from steeling from people whom droped food."  
  
"Ugly life, same here, only I stole from the markets, and, well"Impmon paused and looked away for a moment,"I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Same here"Ina said,"Is there anyone here accepted you?"  
  
Impmon looked at Ina and smiled,"Yeah, but there a sleep, I think you'll have to hide till their awake."  
  
"Ok,"Ina said,"Why are you up in the middle of the night?" She asked as impmon started to lead her to the level everyone was in,  
  
"Im on night shift, plus I couldn't sleep."Impmon replied.  
  
"Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"Whats with all these questions?"  
  
"I'm Curios!"  
  
"I noticed"  
  
They arrived on the floor every one was sleeping in, sleeping bags were dotted around the room.  
  
"This way,"Impmon whispered, Not knowing that Terriermon was awake,  
  
What the heck is he doing, Bringing someone in here?,Terrier thought to himselfe, starring at Impmon entently.  
  
"Go back to sleep Terriermon!"Impmon_G whispered, She startled Terriermon which made him fall over, which made Impmon see him!  
  
"What are you doing up!"Impmon whispered angerily,  
  
"Wondering why your bringing a COMPLETE stranger in here!!"Terriermon whispered back,  
  
"look, I found her outside! Give her a break!"Impmon was scowling at Terriermon  
  
"aw, pore little impmon got lonely so he picked up a stray!"  
  
"Terriermon!"Impmon_G gritted through her teeth,"I am from near moments of turning on the light and blaming it on YOU!"  
  
Terriermon squeeked, Impmon smiled at Impmon_G, Impmon_G smiled back,  
  
"This should do till morning,"Impmon opened a door to a small room, just enough room for Ina,"Its not much…" Ina interupted her,  
  
"It's perfect! It beats sleeping on a bench in the park!"  
  
"I have to finish my shift, bye."Impmon shut the door behind Ina, And opened the window to go out.  
  
(*Sigh* THAT took a while.)  
  
"Who in the world are YOU!" Ronni said suprized (Yumaki's wife), She had open the door to the room Ina was in, Ina was sitting cross legged, starring into space. Ina Broke from the Daydream she was having and looked at Ronni (I FINALLY remembered her name!) and smiled,  
  
"Hello!"Ina said cheerfully.  
  
"Uh, Hi, Who are you?" Ronni asked.  
  
"Who are you?"Ina asked after,"I only like the first person to answer before me."  
  
"Uh, Ronni, Now how 'bout you?"  
  
"Im Ina, Pleased to meet you Ronni!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"Ronni asked, Impmon entered smiling embarresed,  
  
"I found in the middle of the night, uh, sorta," a tear drop forms on the back of his head, ( ^-^;;)  
  
"And, you, brought her in,"Ronni raised an eyebrow.  
  
"heh heh, its funny, I was keeping whatch when…"Impmon was cut off by ronni  
  
"Ok, you were keeping whatch then she magically appeared so you desided to adopt her, right?"  
  
"It wasn;t like that Ronni,"Ina said,"I was wondering around town, and I found my self here! So Impmon let me stay here! He's really nice!"  
  
Then Takato Came up behind Ronni, "Whats going.. AK!"  
  
"What is is Takato?"Giulmon stepped next to takato, "OOOO! A new friend!"  
  
Takato raised an Eyebrow at what the girl was wearing, Black army boots, Black cargo pants, each pocket loocked as if packed with cards, a dark purple long sleeved shirt with a happy face on it, a red scarf that looked a lot like Impmons, Red fingerless gloves, and Purple hair that matched her shirt, only with black streaks.  
  
Takato then looked at Impmon who was trying to find an excuse to keep Ina here.  
  
They looked WAY too alike.  
  
Even Both their eyes were the same emerald green!  
  
"Hey, whats going on?"Christina came and looked over Ronni's shooulder and gasped, Christine stood stunned.  
  
Ina looked at Christina, both looking at eachother, stunned.  
  
Impmon_G hopped onto Christina's shoulder, and looked at Ina, then she looked at impmon and said,  
  
"Freaky, Impmon, why didn't you tell me you have a fan club started?"  
  
Impmon stopped switching his gaze between Christina and Ina and glared at his sister,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your friend dressed up exxxactly like you! Only, her face ain't White, and purple."Impmon_G then looked at the two people starring at eachother,"Helloooo, christina? EARTH TO CHRISTINA!!!" Impmon_G swung infront of Christina's face and didi a funny face.  
  
"AK!" Christina snapped out,"Ina?"  
  
"Ina was sanpped back to reality too,"Christina?"  
  
"Huh?"Impmon and Impmon_G said in unison,"You 2 know eachother!?"Impmon said this alone.  
  
The 2 smiled at once, Both of their Green eyes were looking at eachother, Christina said in a dased way,"I believe, MY sister has Come back!"  
  
*Everyone tilts*  
  
  
  
[AUTHORS NOTE!:  
  
hheheheheheheh!!!! Weren't expecting THAT were you? Im just FULL of suprizes, Aren't I!] 


	4. Chapter 4: The new taimer

Chapter 4: A new Taimer!?!  
  
Last time in Beelzamon storys, (That's my new nick name for the story) A mystreios Girl finds her way to where everyone was! Her name:Ina (EYE-NAH).  
  
And Impmon was MORE than happy to let her in to the building.  
  
And we Find out That Christina and Ina are sisters!!! Sweeeeeet, ay?  
  
Today, a new taimer!  
  
  
  
Rain spattered Rika's face, rolling down, but she didn't care, she was to deep in thought of the past 2 weeks, Ryo and Cyberdramon had Biomerged, Jeri had returned, Beelzamon turned over a new leaf, Liomon had returned, THEN Christina finds her long lost sister!  
  
Rika sighed, "So much has happened over such a short period of time,"Rika looked behind her,"Renamon, stop hiding, You know that I know when your presence is near."  
  
"Your starting to sound like me!"Renamon said cooley, with a touch of sarcasm and surprise in her voice.  
  
Rika turned and smiled at Renamon.  
  
"You know, we should be getting inside,"Renamon suggested,  
  
"Your starting to sound like mom!"Rika responded sarcastically  
  
"Oh dear, don't want that, do we?"  
  
Rika giggled.  
  
*CRACK!*  
  
"What the heck are you doing?"Rika asked  
  
"Getting some food, what else does it look like?" Christina responding,  
  
"Gee, I don't know, Theft, and vandalizm!"  
  
"Please, its either steal, or starve to death, anyway, I did this with the last machine in the last building!"  
  
"So THAT'S where all the candy came from, breaking the glass on vending machines!" Rika said Sacrcastically.  
  
"*Sigh*, Hey Impmon_G!" Christina called over her shoulder,"You got the refreshments?"  
  
"Uno momento chickieboo!"Impmon_G relpied (this is something I like to say, so I added it to impmon_G vocabulary!).  
  
A crask, "AK!!!!" Impmon_G went running down the hall,"OWWWW!!!!! *!^@!!!! Stupid thing!"Impmon_G was holding her puffy pink & white tail, which was burnt ash grey in random spots.  
  
"The pop machine deside to try and eat you alive again?" Christina asked  
  
"Yeah, only it only got my tail this time."Impmon_G said flatly.  
  
"*Sigh*, Did any pop explode?"  
  
"Thankfully, No, But I think the grape cola got boiled.", Rika raised an eyebrow,  
  
"I'll be with the others."  
  
"Kay."Christina started to walk down the hall to where the mess was, she then turned around and yelled,"Could you take some of those snacks for me would you? Please?"  
  
"Alright!"Rika yelled back, She grabbed an arm full of the chocolate bars and chips,"Could give me a hand Renamon?please?"  
  
"Ok,"Renamon said with no exspretion, and grabbed a few chocolate bars in her hands, (paws, I don't know.) and started to fallow Rika to the room everyone else was in.  
  
"FOOOOOD!" Guilmon called out, and went in for a head long assault on Rika.  
  
"AHHH!" Rika yelled Dropping every thing and dodging the hungery Guilmon, "Guilmon! Have you ever herd of, wait till the person with the food puts the food some where, you DON'T run them over!"  
  
"Sowwy, I was hungry!"Guilmon said inosently, Rika sighed  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"Where's Christina?" Ina walked up to Rika and helped her up,  
  
"getting the rest of the food, and drink."  
  
"I'll go help her."Ina said, she left to go find her sister. Renamon dropped the treats on the table near her.  
  
"FOOOD!" Terrierm dropped from Henrys shoukder onto the table and started to gobble the chocolate bars down.  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry picked up terriermon, "Don't eat all of it! Save some for the others!"  
  
"Please."Rika said,"there's WAY more where that came from! There's an entire vending machine full."  
  
"Still,"Takato came in,"We don't want anyone to get a stomach ache!"  
  
"Maybe it would shut terriermon up from getting his ear bittin off!" Christina walked in with Ina, both holding a bag, full of candy and pop, and same with their arms!  
  
"Yeah, just maybe!"Ina added sarcastically.  
  
"Hey!" Terriermon replied too, sarcastically.  
  
"FOOD'S ON!" Impmon_G walked in, carrying to large bags of the remaining candy, and dumped them on the table where Renamon put the others.  
  
*BOOOOM!*  
  
The earth quack came out of no where!  
  
"What the…!!!"Ina cried out  
  
"It's the Dereaper!"Impmon yelled  
  
"OOOOO! So that's what its called!"Ina said ecited. Christina narrowed her eyes like trying to say "Oh brother" with out Ina hearing.  
  
"Lets get to it then!" Kazo said eritably,  
  
  
  
***BIOMERGE, ACTIVATED***  
  
Takato+Guilmon=Galantmon!!!!! (I remembered!)  
  
Rika+Renamon=Sakuyamon!!  
  
Henry+Terriermon=Megagargomon!  
  
Ryo+Cyberdramon=JOSTMON!! (I remembered!)  
  
Christina+Impmon_G=Fushiamon! (Few-she-ah-mon)  
  
********************done with the biomerge stuff*******  
  
Kazo, Kenta, Jeri and their Digimon ran after the others, leaving, Susie,Lopmon, Impmon and Ina with the adults.  
  
"I feel abandoned."Ina said flatly  
  
"You'll get used to wit"Susie answered.  
  
"This is worst than the giant pinky, red thing with the talking yellow boils!"Fushiamon commented  
  
Indeed it was, The dereaper had created a Huge Grey bird, With giant purple, grey eyes.  
  
It's beak Longer than the Black feathers sticking out of its dark grey head.  
  
"Lets just get rid of it for now then." Jostmon said loudly,"Justice kick!" (no effence, but I REALLY think that's an annoying name for an attack!).  
  
The bird was even fased (no wonder with aa attack like that!).  
  
"Please, Let me try," Rika still had a grudge agenst Ryo," Spirits of Light!"  
  
This time, the spirit got the Giant bird to have to take a step back.  
  
"THAT didn't do anygood!" Jostmon said Sarcastically(WARNING, as you have noticed, there is a lot of sarcasm in this one, sorry).  
  
"Shut it, jostmon, No time for picking on someone, we need to get rid of this thing! As you said yourself!"Fushiamon pointed out.  
  
"It's my turn!"MegaGargomon said,"Missile launch!", A bunch of misslies launched, happy faces formed on them, and they all expoded into the Grey Bird, but the Bird just took 2 steps back this time!  
  
The the Grey bird had enough, It opened its beak and a blast of black power shot out,  
  
"EEP!" a yelp from Christina alone, everyone was too stunned to yell or scream.  
  
~~~~~blurry white scene~~~~~  
  
blah blah blah blah blah  
  
~~~~~Blurry scene ends~~~~~  
  
Every one was degivolved, back to there original forms. Sore and broozed, They couldn't get up.  
  
Ina pressed her hand sagenst the glass of the window, fear in her emerald eyes, Impmon was starring too, the Digimon below's data was breaking apart and brining themselves back together, They were dying!  
  
Impmon felt hate run through him again, Ina felt the same way, Ina then shot out the door,  
  
"Where are you going?!"Rika's mother said, fear in her voice,  
  
"To save my Sister and friends." Was all Ina said.  
  
Impmon fallowed, He too wanted to save HIS sister and friends. Impmon ran right passed Ina, but Ina caught up, she was pretty fast for someone her age, well, so waas Christina when Impmon thought about it.  
  
Jeri Gasped at the sight before her, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, cyberdramon, Christina and Impmon_G were lying on the street, battered and bashed (and of coarse nocked out).  
  
"What the heck happened?"Kazo asked nobody in particular  
  
"I remember seeing black light.."Kenta started,  
  
"Black light?what black light?" Kazo asked kenta now,  
  
"I saw black light just before we got outside!"Kenta Replied.  
  
"It must have been that thing up there."Liomon pointed to the Grey bird huvering above the Dereaper, its Greyish purple eyes looking evily at them.  
  
"Oda ma way!"Ina cried, she darted past Kazo and Kenta, and crouched next to her sister, she started to nudge her, trying to wake her up, but she couldn't.  
  
Impmon arived, Impmon_G was stirring but just barrely.  
  
"Impmon_G?"Impmon ashed her, Impmon_G moaned, just enough for Impmon to hear. Impmon picked her up (You know, got her under the arm, blah blah blah) and carried her to the building, as far as possible from the dereaper.  
  
Ina did the same thing, Christina was stirring now, the others too.  
  
"Takato, You aright?"Jeri asked, giving Takato a hand, Kazo was helping Ryo up(you know how much he's a fan) and helped him to where they were dropping everyone else.  
  
Ina glared at the Bird, Impmon too.  
  
"You ugly little bird!"Ina spat at the Bird, The bird didn't seem to care,  
  
"STUPID BIRD!"impmon yelled at the bird, and stared to curse loudly,then"YOU SO STUPID EVEN THE DEREAPERS ASHAMED IT MADE YOU!!!!!!" That time, the Bird herd, and it got angery.  
  
"AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE!?!"Ina was yelling now,"YOUR SO FAT, YOUDE BE ABLE TO FEED THE ENTIRE PLANET 300 TIMES!!!!"  
  
Kazo, kenta, Jeri and there digimon were starring at them,"I'de hate to admit it, but Those 2 have pretty good insults!""Kazo commented,"Huh?"  
  
A glow burst from Ina's Empty pocket, it stopped, Ina reached in and came out holding a Midnight Black D-ark. Ina and Impmon looked at eachother, Ina looked up Impmon,  
  
"Impmon  
  
Rookie level,  
  
Attack, Night of fire,  
  
Taimer…."Ina paused, speechless then ended it,"Ina."  
  
  
  
To be Continued…  
  
  
  
[AUHTORS NOTE!: So, did you expect this? Ina, The taimer of Impmon. HAH! Expecting Ia and Mako, Right? WRONG! In this story, Ia and Mako are just another Sibling like Micheal (Ina and Christina's Older brother). Anyway, Seeing how Ina and Christina are sisters, and Impmon and Impmon_G are BROTHER and sister, Why not have sisiter,sister taimers! I thought that was cute! (plus my friend made what sounded like one of the cutest characters! And she let me barrow Ina. NOT STEAL!) hehehe!] 


	5. Chapter 5: SORTA another mericle, Not re...

Chapter 5, sorta, another mericle thingy!  
  
Ok, In the last fic of Beelzamon storys, We find out Impmon's Taimer is Ina! Scary, ay? LOL! Anyway, That was a "To be continued" So this is the continueum. Hope you Like it!  
  
P.S. ive added some faces and stuff. And Shadowscythe, if your reading this, I HAVE MY NAMES, YOU HAVE YOURS! Read on.  
  
Impmon and and Ina starred at eachotherO_O;;, not sure what to say. Kazo also starred, at Impmon atleast, then rasied a finger, pointing at Impmon and saying, "You? Have a taimer? Please, You having a taimer is like me beating Rika in a Digimon battle!"  
  
Impmon and Ina glared at him, their eyes at the same thiness, Kazo froze, The two looked some much alike, that Ina looked like and over sized Impmon! Ina then looked at Impmon, who was still glaring a Kazo,  
  
"Well, I hope that Im right about us being partners!"Ina pulled out a card from her right pocket, And then named the card, uncertane what it might do,"uhhh, Night of Krytsal fire?"She then swooped the card through the slot of the D-ark. O_O!!! Impmon's eyes widened, then thined as he looked at the Dereaper, He then jumped REALLY high and Yelled,  
  
"NIGHT OF KRYSTEL FIRE!!" Impmon made a Trianlge with his fingers, and then a shot of Krystel fire came out, stabbing the the Grey Bird above the Dereaper, It shreiked with pain, it then got REALLY mad, It shot the black light at Impmon, but impmon fell to the ground, landing on his feet, so the light missed him.  
  
Then, Impmon Froze, His eyes widened, he then looked at Ina,"WHAT the HECK was THAT!!!!!"" He yelled.  
  
"A digimodafy card!"Ina said excitedly,"I want to try another one!" Impmon then put up his hands infront of him and started shaking them about,  
  
"NUH UH! NO! IM NOT GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" O_O;;  
  
Ina glared, "then How 'bout I get you to digivolve? Like matrixly!"  
  
Impmon replied Eritably,"I don't HAVE an ultamite form! Atleast that's what I think."  
  
"All the more to get you do matrix digiviolve!"Ina said happily  
  
"uh, guys, I think you should look out for the giant duck first."Machindramon said nervously.  
  
Impmon and Ina looked behind them, The grey bird was heading right for them!  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"Ina screeched, she grabbed Impmon and ran for her life. They dodged it, just Barely.  
  
Impmon Jumped from Ina's hands,"THAT'S IT!"impmon's puples shrunk to a little dot.  
  
Impmon glowed,  
  
Digivalution, activated.  
  
Impmon digivolve to…  
  
Beelzamon!  
  
(hehehehehehe)  
  
[Seeing how Beelzamons bazooka thingy got blown up by the Dereaper, I think this is the plot.  
  
all he has are those normal guns, and his claws, so it adds character to the story]  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Christina was wide awake now, she looked over, and there was everyone leaning agenst the wall, they too were coming in to conciosnous. Impmon_G was standing infront of her, staring at something in the sky, Christina Looked up to where Impmon_G was looking. Beelzamon was there! Christina started to nudge takato who was beside her,  
  
"Huh? Wha,"Takato stuttered, he looked up to Christina, who as pointing at Beelzamon, Takato looked up, He saw Beelzamon, O_O!!! His eyes widened.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"You stupid low life,"Beelzamon said roughly to Blackmon (Im just going to Call the Grey bird, Blackmon, K?)  
  
"You're the one who's stupid!"Jeri's voice came from Blackmon,  
  
"Not with the voice again!"Beelzamon yelled loudly.  
  
"Why not, I have all I need, Just because you have the real specimen, doesn't mean I need it anymore, I have all I need,"Blackmon said cooley. Beelzamon glared then grabbed the guns from his side and back, and pointed it at the Bird, "Oooooh, Im scared!"Blackmon said sarcastically with Jeri's voice.  
  
"Wow, You got yourself sopme sarcasm, VERY nice,"Beelzamon didn't really care,"To bad your going to loose your voice once im done with you!" Beelzamon shot his guns, He smiled. But Blackmon was still there, 2 holes in it's neck, but it was still flying.  
  
Liomon then bounded up, "Fist of the Beast King!" Liomon roared, The Firey Lion hit the Grey bird with a huge force, blasting a hol;e through its stomack, But Blackmon stood, Like it didn't feel a thing!  
  
"What the HECK!"Beelzamon exclaimed  
  
"Ok, Im doin this agenst Your will Beelzamon!"Ina yelled, she took out a Modafy card,  
  
"OOOOOH crap!"Beelzamon brased himself, he hated thatfeeling of to much power now.  
  
"Digimodify!"Ina cried, Every one was able to stand now, staring at Beelzamon,"StarLight Friendship!!!!"  
  
Kazo tilted,"I ALWAYS WANTED THAT CARD!!!"  
  
But Beelzamon didn't feel abslute power, he felt a warmth, weirder enough, it felt like it was coming from every one, Everyone was giving him power from the bond he had made with them, even Kazo!?  
  
Every where, warmth, especially coming from Jeri, Renamon, Rika, Christina, Ina and His sister.  
  
Beelzamon put away his guns, and then cletched his fists, He started to glow a warm purple(Purple?), and then, Blackmon started to screech in pain. Stars started to glow in the sunset of the sky, then they came shooting down onto Blackmon, Elimanating the grey bird before them, elimanated to nothing accept is true form, The Chaos.  
  
"Holy! Any I thought CHRISTINA'S mind could create pain!"TerrierMon joked rudly, Christina shot him such a look he leaned away from her.  
  
Beelzamon dedigivolved to Impmon, he did a flip while falling and then landed of his feet.  
  
Ina smiled. And started to hug Impmon, Impmon blushed. O=O;;  
  
  
  
"TO IMPMON!"Ina cried out to everyone, who was hold a glass of pop in their hands, They raised their glasses to Impmon. Impmon's face was going a crimson red. Impmon_G leaned over and hugged Impmon, making him even redder,  
  
"Impmon, I don't think your face could get ANY redder than that!"Impmon_G teased,"Or maybe it can…" as Impmon_G looked at her brother again. O=O;;  
  
"HERO OF THE DAY!"Rika added to Ina's shout.  
  
Impmon leaned over to Impmon_G,"I was wondering, I never new thought of this till now but…"Impmon_G listened closer,"What's the "G" in your name mean?"  
  
Impmon_G doubled over in laughter,"YOU NEVER KNEW!?!"everyone was looking at Impmon and Impmon_G,"THE "G" IN MY NAME MEANS GIRL!!! YEASH!!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
____ ____  
  
' '  
  
.  
  
  
  
[AUTHORS NOTE!:  
  
TAH DAH! Not only was chappie 5 done, but you found out what the "G" means on Impmon_G!  
  
Impmon_F didn't sound good. Female? Huh? Impmon_Girl! That's her full name!  
  
BB!  
  
~*~Kimonin~*~ 


	6. Chaoter 6: A new yet old friend

Chapter 6 a new yet old "friend"  
  
To those who think having your Boyfriend save you, a year after the brake up, is just soooo cute, Than this Chapter is for you!  
  
In the last chapter, Beelzamon learns to use the power of friendship to overhold the darkness in his life. In other words….. I digimodafy card let him feel it. O_O;;  
  
Happy reading! ^_~  
  
P.S! IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEA'S FOR WHAT THE DEREAPER CAN DO, OR AT LEAST  
  
SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENS!!!!! R&R ME FOR IDEA'S!!! PLEASE!  
  
______________  
  
LEGAND:  
  
~~~~(~~~~ ( Another scene  
  
~*~ ( Same scene, different persons thoughts  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~ ( Digivolve sign  
  
( or ( or ( ( Mini jump.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Through kazo's snoring, Impmon and Renamon talked,  
  
"Its weird, I never knew having a taimer, or even friends could make a difference!" (You know who's talking)  
  
"Its not THAT weird, Everyone needs somebody, you got a lot of somebody's now."  
  
"I know, but its still weird."Impmon stood up and turned to look at his new taimer, Ina, who was sleeping next to her sister, Christina. Impmon sighed, "Strange things happen to us all… And im one of dem"  
  
"That's the first thing you said that was honest impmon!"Renamon teased through her womanly voice.  
  
Impmon raised an eyebrow,"And what, your not a strange thing?"  
  
"I don't think IM strange,"Renamon crossed her arms, Impmons confused look turned into an imply grin, Renamon was daring him,  
  
"Just for old times."Impmon said impshily, and with that they darted off for a few pranks.  
  
(THAT was cute!)  
  
~~~~~(~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAH!!!"Rika shouted as the building rumbled loudly, "WHAT the HECK was THAT!!!  
  
"Jee, I don't know… Let me think,"Christina said sarcastically,"OH! I know, HOW 'BOUT THE DEREAPER!!!"  
  
True, the purple, red of the Dereaper had formed a huge ball of purple, blu, yellow and green, starting to shoot little birds about the size of Yumaki, at the buizldings, which were pulverizing them to ablivion!  
  
"what the @*!#!!!~"Impmon cursed loudly.  
  
"Don't say that!!!"Impmon_G cried out,"I DON'T LIKE THAT WORD!!!"  
  
"Sorrrrrrry!"  
  
"Lets just get a move on!"Henrey commentented,  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Ina replied flatly. She then looked at Impmon and smiled,"You ready for more?"  
  
"Gee… I wouldn't be heading for the window if I wasn't!" Impmon replied sarcastically as he made his way to the window.  
  
"Be careful,"Henrey's dad warned.  
  
~~~~~ ( ~~~~~  
  
"AAAK!"Christina dodged a lighnting bullet from the Sea of chaos,"Good thing im so good at dodge ball!"  
  
"Can we skip the chat Christina, Everyones Biomerging accept us!"Impmon_G comented, pointing to the others who were Biomerging, -_-;;  
  
"hehe, I knew that!"Christina put on a "oopsadaysy" face **SweatDrop**.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Biomerge, Activated  
  
Takato+Guilmon=Galantmon  
  
Rika+Renamon=Sakuyamon  
  
Henrey+Terriermon=MegaGargomon  
  
Ryo+Cyberdramon=JustiMon  
  
Christina+Impmon_G=Fushiamon  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"WHY do we all biomerge when maybe ONE of us can beet up the enemy?" Christina asked through Fushiamon.  
  
"Cuz we have a bigger advantige!"Sakuyamon said like it was SO obvious.  
  
Ina and the others FINALLY got down to the ground,  
  
"Ok, NOW that we're down here…"Ina said,"LETS GET GOING ALREADY!"  
  
Impmon had been waiting, seeing how he had jumped from the window.  
  
Impmon digivolve to…..  
  
Beelzamon!  
  
The Dereaper bubble stopped shooting, "Oh, is it afraid?"Terriermon's voice rang from the body of MegaGargomon.  
  
Fushiamon smiled, Maybe, that or its afraid beelzamo's going to use that Friendship card thing again!"  
  
"That or its recruting energy."Ina said, no sarcasm, flatness or joy, just seriousness(IM NOT SURE IF THAT'S A WORD!).  
  
"Well, Im taking attvantige while I still can!"Fushiamon yelled, Then went on an all out flight path towards the Sea colored ball of Dereaper,"Star of night!"  
  
"Night?" Jeri asked, nobody in particullar.  
  
The Crystal Star on Fushia's staff turned a mid-night black, she pointed it at the blue ball, the Black star then b;asted a starry night of black at the Dereapers new colored ball, it hit with incredable force. Takato looked at Fushiamon, Her once Gold/Bronze Armour had turned silver. A peircing silver that gave Takato a cold fealing.  
  
Then the Blue of the Dereaper "gun" came shotting out at Fushiamon, Fushiamon shrieked then raised her staff yelling,"CRYSTAL NIGHTS SHIELD!!!" the Black Krystal starr shattered and swirled around Fushiamon, she backed away from the Blue but it wrapped itself around the shield, The entire Dereaper creation was around Fushiamons shield. The ball fell to the ground, just hovering above the ground.  
  
Beelzamons eyes widened, then he glared, He flew above the ball, far, he then grabbed his guns, he pointed them at the blue ball, and shot. It was almost simutanyus! The second the bullets hit the blue bubble, it bounced of, giving it 3x's the speed it had before, right back at Beelzamon! Beelzamon dodged it in time, a scar on his arm(Not seriously bad).  
  
"Woah! What the?"  
  
"It has digivolved pretty much, again."Ina said dully, she then walked up to the bubble, she looked hard, she could just see a figure inthere, Fushiamon,"It digivolved a reflection/mirror shield,"She tapped the blue ball, her finger flew out past her back, she fell over, overwhelmed by the force,"OR MAYBE MORE!" she yelped as she fell,"eep!"  
  
Beelzamon flew next to her,"You all right?"  
  
"Yes."Ina said bluntly.  
  
Sakuyamon landed next to the bubble, and tried to look through, "We HAVE to get Fushiamon OUT of there!"Rika and Renamon's voice rang out,"With light that burns bright, and the dark that burns night, I call upon the powers of the light AND dark, Release the soul with in the darkness!" and with that, Sakuyamon pointed her staff at the bubble, light shattered the air, but then the bubble reflected it, only the light was black, and stronger than ever! Blasting Sakuyamon back, she dedigivolved back to Rika and Renamon,  
  
"Stupid thing!!!!" Beelzamon started to curse loudly, Jeri shook her head in an Oh brother additude. Then a voice rang threw Beelzamon's head,  
  
"Stop Cursing!!! I CAN hear you from in hear!" Impmon_G's voice!  
  
"Impmon_G?" Beelzamon looked around,  
  
"Impmon_G? Where??"Ina asked, looking around to.  
  
"Please, Beelzamon, you're the only one that can hear me, Our shield can't hold up, the Dereapers draining our energy!!"  
  
Beelzamon glared he then faised the bubble with his claw, but as soon as he touched it, he was sent flying pack with tramendous force, he bashed agenst the building near by, He dedigivolved to Impmon.  
  
"IMPMON!"Ina cried out, she ran to Impmon's aid.  
  
Rika, now not biomerged with Renamon, walked up to the sphere. HOW the heck are we gona get this thing open!?"  
  
"Let us try!"Megagargomon steped twords the ball, and tried to pick it up, up but the ball then started to shoot fire at him!  
  
"ARGH!" MegaGargomon then tried punching it, but it threw iiself right back at him, The power didigivolved Henry and terroermon to normal.  
  
The bubble started to flout, and started to deform.  
  
"Their loosing energy!"Impmon yelled, "They cant hold out much longer!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"DARKLIGHT!" a blast of black light hit the Dereaper bubble, it started cracked, another blast, it cracked some more,  
  
"Come on! This is ergent!!" a voice that Christina reconisized all to well, she scowled.  
  
"VEE SWORD!" a sword sliced through the blueness of the dereaper, it dissapeared, all that was left was the black crystal shield protecting Fushiamon. Fushiamon stood up in the shield, seeing a blue Knight flouting infront of her.  
  
~~~~~(~~~~~  
  
Christina scowledIf you think I'll forgive you, think again, FREAK!" she started to walk away,  
  
"Christina! Come on!"  
  
"NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!!! IM NOT LISTENING!! NAH NAH NAH!!!"  
  
"PLEASE! Come on! I saved your life! You OUGHT to given me another chance by now!!!"  
  
A blue haired boy, with bright blue eyes, was fallowing her around the room, begging her to forgive him for something!  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!! NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!!!!"  
  
"COME ON!"  
  
"NO!!!" and with that, Christina stormed out of the room, and ou a door, Sinimon jumped to the door,  
  
"Christina, you KNOW that's a broom closet, right?"  
  
"Your point?" she opened the door, just enough tolet Sinimon in. Impmon_G had Dedigivolved from Mega to In-training form, making Sinimon.  
  
The boy sighed.  
  
"So, who ARE you anyway,"Kazo asked,"and whats the deal with you and Christina?"  
  
"Im Kaje, and I swore not to tell ANY one about our relationship!"  
  
Kazo leaned nearer to Kaje,"Kaje? You mean, Kaje Yomanin?"  
  
"yeeees, But I don't believe we met though."  
  
"Im kazo,"Kaso looked at everyone else, "and these here are just some kids."  
  
Chjristina stuck her hea through the door, "YOU SHOULD TALK KAZO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE A LIFE!" she then slamed the door, loudly.  
  
Jeri walked over to the closet door,"That wan't nice Christina! Even though it is true,"The last bit she lowered it so only Christina herd, she herd a snicker,"Still, Why aren't you being nice to Kaje?"  
  
"HE'S A FAT JERK!!!"was the reply.  
  
Jeri turned around to kaje, and shrugged. Christina usually listened to Jeri (a girl thing).  
  
Ina sighed, she had finished banaging the scars Impmon had gotten from getting wolloped, She stood up and nocked on the door,"Would you PLEASE come out Christina?"  
  
"AS LONG AS BLUE BOY IS OUT THERE, I WONT!!!"  
  
"Could you atleast let me in?"  
  
"a crack opened in the doorway, Ina entered, Kaje cought a glance of a scowling Christina. Christina gave Kaje a peircing look that gave him a chill.  
  
"You get that too when you see it, don't you?"Kazo asked, Kaje looked at Kazo,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I get the chill when she looks at me like that too."  
  
Time went by, Then Ina walked out, She pointed at Kaje, pointed behind her to the dorr, shook her head side to side then pointed at herself then at the enterence. Kaje semmed to understand. He nodded and they both went into the hall.  
  
Then, a little blue baby digimon hopped into veiw out of the backpack Kaje had put down.  
  
It smiled, and said, (I made this up)"Hello! Im Tsamon!" (TEH-SAH-MON)  
  
Everyone starred, but Calumon smiled and started to dance,"YEAH! A NEW FRIEND! PLAY WITH ME!"  
  
Tsamon seemed suprized, then he smiled,"YEAH! I haven't played in awhile!"  
  
They then darted of to play. O_o;;  
  
~~~~~(~~~~~  
  
"HE'S WHAT!?!"  
  
"Yes, you herd me, Is there something wrong wioth that?"  
  
"Arent you a little, well, young!?"  
  
"My mom said I could when I was 13! Is it wrong to date?"  
  
"Im not aloud to date till im 16!"  
  
"Yeah, but YOU wet your pants when your scared!"  
  
"Im working on it. **Blush**"  
  
"Heh, Someones STILL a baby!"  
  
"Impmon, You STILL have a BAD aditude!"  
  
"Cuz you wont shatup!"  
  
"DON'T make me HURT YOU, you two!"Christina growled.  
  
"I STILL can't believe you had a boyfriend when you were 14!"Henrey exclaimed  
  
"I know, but still, you have to face it once in a while."Christina glared at Kaje, who was staring at her,"What are YOU looking at, FREAK!" Kaje looked away, blushing.  
  
"So whats the scoop? Did he tell everyone you played with Princess pretty pants?" Terriermon teased.  
  
"DON'T make me hurt YOU terriermon!" ,Impmon_G lift a fist to his nose, Impmon_G had digivolved back to rookie form.  
  
"Ask another question about Me and Kaje dating or your all your hair will be found in the sewage pipes!!!"  
  
Christina was still crabby from Kaje's sudden, Save the day issue.  
  
Ina leaned over to everyone, "They broke up, last year, Kaje said he couldn't handle someone like her, and other things.  
  
"That's why I don't Like RYO! Hes' is soo imeture!"Rika whispered to Jeri and Ina, they giggled.  
  
(  
  
"Hey, Tsamon, Why haven't you digivolved back yet?" Kaje asked his digimon  
  
"One moment,"Tsamon shut his eye lids tight, He then digivolved. Takato's eyes widened, A veemon?  
  
"Isn't the name of Veemon's In-training form, DemiVeemon?"He asked.  
  
Rika bent down to look at veemon better,"This isn't a Veemon takato,"  
  
"No? then why does it look like one?"  
  
"It's eyes,"Rika said simply,  
  
"Eyes?"Kenta asked  
  
Kaje explained,"Veemon's have ALWAYS had amber eyes, this one has Purple eye's, It's not a veemon."  
  
"THEN WHAT THE HECK IS IT??"Kazo cried out.  
  
Kaje looked at Kazo,"HE is a Nanosemon" (NAN-OH-SEH-MON)  
  
"A nono what?"  
  
"Nanosemon can change into ANY digimon of his choosing." Kaje replied cooley.  
  
"Do you think we could see him in his true form?" Jeri asked, who was quite interested  
  
"Ok, but he might be disturbed looking!" Kaje said warrly.  
  
[Authors note!!: I NEEEEEEEED AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT BEELZAMON STORY! PLEEEAAAASE!! R&R ME!!!! GIVE ME AN IDEA!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEAASEE!!!!!  
  
Thank you.  
  
P.S. what do you think Nanosemon should look like?  
  
A big blob of color? A bubble of light? Or a cute little puffball! You choose!] 


End file.
